Question: The Grammar club has 20 members: 10 boys and 10 girls.  A 4-person committee is chosen at random.  What is the probability that the committee has at least 1 boy and at least 1 girl?
Answer: The number of ways to choose a committee of all boys or all girls is $2\times\binom{10}{4}=420$. The total number of committees is $\binom{20}{4}=4845$. Thus the answer is $1-\dfrac{420}{4845} = \dfrac{4425}{4845} = \boxed{\dfrac{295}{323}}$.